


All is Right in the World

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Dahlia has some news for Clarus. It's good news, of course, but it's also terrifying becauseShiva, have mercy, they're going to be parents!





	All is Right in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnsteadyGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyGenius/gifts).

> For the lovely UnsteadyGenius. I do hope you like it and enjoy reading! ❤️

Clarus opened the door to the manor with an announcement of, "Honey, I'm home. I brought you some of those ulwaat pastries from that Galahdian bakery down the street."

It was the first time he'd missed dinner since they'd gotten married and it was making him feel rather guilty. (Granted, they'd only been married for three months, but it was the principle of the thing).

"In the living room, Clarus."

_Shit_, he thought. _Clarus, not Clar._ He wasn't that late, was he? He checked his watch, which showed 8:30. Still enough time for a pastry each, perhaps, and some coffee. _What gives?_

"Hi, honey," he dropped a kiss on top of Dahlia's head. "I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you left some room for dessert."

"Please sit." Dahlia was already seated on one end of the sofa, and she nodded at Clarus's usual chair. "We need to talk."

Clarus sat, hands going slack. The box of treats made a soft, ominous thud on the carpet.

"What is it, honey? Did something happen?"

Dahlia giggled almost nervously. "Of a sort," she said. Then she nodded toward the side table. Here eyes were on a small item atop it, a thin rectangular box and a plastic stick with...

"Two blue lines," he gasped as he picked up the pregnancy test. "Dahlia, you're…"

"Pregnant!" She wailed and promptly burst into tears.

Clarus was confused. "Honey?” They'd discussed this before they even got engaged, the duty of continuing the Amicitia bloodline, and he'd thought they were on the same page. He went to sit beside his wife and hugged her to him. "That's good news, right? You're pregnant!"

Dahlia sobbed into his shoulder. "It's too early, Clarus!" she complained. "I thought we'd have at least a year together of just us. I'm not… I'm not sure I'm ready for him! I'm not sure I'll be a good mother," she hiccuped.

"Oh, honey," he kissed her temple with all the tenderness in his bones. "I'm not sure I'll be a good father, either. I've never been one before," he joked and it made him smile when Dahlia swatted his chest in return.

"I don't… I just… I feel like I'm going to be so bad at being a parent," Dahlia said morosely.

"We'll be bad parents together, then," Clarus replied with conviction. "We swore to the Six, right?”

Dahlia joined him in reciting their vows, her voice soft and his gruff. "From this day, I face the faceless days, stories yet unwritten, with your hand in mine that I will not let go, until I breathe my last."

"Together, Dahlia," he said, kissing her temple again. "Okay?”

She looked up at him with tear-damp eyes, half a smile and half a grimace on her lips. "Okay," she breathed. "Okay."

They were quiet for a while, basking in the quiet and each other's warmth, until one detail finally took root in Clarus's brain. "Wait," he said, slow and deliberate. "You called the baby 'him.' How can you be so sure? You're probably only a month along."

Dahlia huffed a small laugh. "Of course that's what you fixate on," she said. "It's just something I said in the heat of the moment, Clar. Although I do feel like it's going to be a boy."

Clarus looked at her with a goofy smile, drawing another small laugh. "You can whoop now, Clar. I know you've been wanting to since you saw the pregnancy test," Dahlia told him.

So Clarus whooped, loud enough to make Jared scurry out of his room.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" the butler asked with concern.

"No, no, no," Clarus replied, sheepish. "Something's right. Something's _very_ right." He grinned happily at his wife.

"I'm pregnant, Jared," Dahlia said in a much more subdued tone, although her eyes were sparkling.

Jared beamed. "That's wonderful news! Congratulations, Sir, Lady Amicitia." He bowed. "Should I prepare a little something to celebrate?"

"Maybe just some coffee, Jared. Clar brought home some ulwaat pastries and I've been _craving_ them lately," Dahlia said. "I guess the little one in here has been, too." She tapped her tummy.

"Coffee, ma'am?" Jared stopped midway in picking up the bakery box from where Clarus had dropped it earlier.

"But you're --"

"Oh, fine. Just ginger tea for me, then," Dahlia grumped.

"Perfect," Jared nodded sagely and went off to the kitchen.

Clarus grinned again, ear to ear and fit to split his face. He was terrified, to be honest, terrified and thrilled because _Six above, he's going to be a father_ and all he knew how and what to be was a Shield.

Dahlia was smiling at him, though, with love and complete trust, and all was right in the world.

So he put his hand on the small of her back to gently steer her into the kitchen. Jared was there, humming a happy tune, already boiling water for tea, bringing out plates and forks, mugs and a teacup.

_From this day, I face the faceless days, stories yet unwritten, with your hand in mine that I will not let go, until I breathe my last._

Clarus took his wife’s hand, the mother of his child and the love of his life, and led her in a dance.

"Clar!” Dahlia admonished. "Stop!"

He twirled her and she giggled. "I love you," he said.

"Hmm. Love you, too, you goof."  


* * *

  
Dahlia only had time for a muttered "Oh, Six," before she practically leapt out of bed.

"Hon?" Clarus mumbled sleepily. "Where are you --"

The sounds of Dahlia being violently sick was the response he got.

"Oh damn."

It took a while before the toilet flushed and Dahlia emerged from their ensuite looking rather, well, sick.

"I guess the baby didn't like the pastries," she said miserably. "Gods, that was --"

She turned around and retched into the bowl again.

Clarus tied on his robe and padded to the bathroom. He sat down beside Dahlia and held her hair back as she threw up. His other hand sought one of hers and held on tight, and didn't let go until the bout of morning sickness had stopped.

"Thanks, Clar," Dahlia said weakly.

"Together, Dahlia."

**Author's Note:**

> Holler at me on
> 
> Tumblr: @raidelle  
Discord, Twitter: raidelle#3573


End file.
